In The Dark
by WinterYoung
Summary: In the dark, who is out there? What follows you at night?
1. Chapter 1

It started out normally. I got on a train like instructed by my foster parents to go to the far side of town where her medicine was much less expensive. I have used the train a few times and I do enjoy the ride. But it is much to long than I care for but apparently it is hardly worth wording. My foster parents are very strict, and a bit cruel time to time.

My father ended up being a drug dealer which was not so shocking but I loved him. He was never cruel to me and treated me right even thought we hardly spoke. However when he went to jail, the court was sure he had stained me with his bad habits so put me with a foster parents to help my 'attitude'. They continue to think the worst of me, block me from the internet, ask me about every friend I have and make small suggestions ever so often that I am a bad egg. Oh well, life right?

I slumped down in my chair letting out a soft sigh as I stair out the window blankly as the city zips by. I am going to be on this stupid train for at least another hour and a half and slowly my eyes begun to slide shut. I just feel so tired and so out of it. My body slowly falls into a light sleep and I end up with my face pressed against the cold window. My mind drifted off into soft darkness and dreams.

It felt like only a minute when something caused my body to snap away. My eyes flashed open to find that it is already dark and the train had stopped. I sat up and begun to rub my eyes. Were we there yet? I look around to see other's look a bit confused. Not many are on the train anymore.

"Hey.." I call out softly to some old guy with a suit on and a briefcase.

"Um, are we there yet?" The man seemed annoyed before I even spoke, but after I asked him his eyes turned to me and he grumbled angrily.

"Does it look like we are there?" He asks me annoyed. Well of course I was not sure, that was why I asked. But whatever, I have nothing to say back so I just turn my gaze back outside. I'm not sure if the train stopping before schedule is a good thing, it actually worries me a little.

In fact as I pear my eyes out the window and narrow them through the soft darkness I notices that we are in the middle of no where, everything outside is dark. So why had the train stopped? My head snaps forward to attention when I hear a faint sound. A scream. It sounded like a cry of an older woman. At this point of night very few were on the train, so what could be going on?

There are only two other people in this car and maybe 20 people at most in the entire train. I hear another scream, this time more pain filled, louder and closer. My heart begins to beat faster and I stay perfectly planted in my seat wondering what I should do. This is starting to feel like something off of a horror movie. At least the lights have not gone out.

Do I even need to be afraid? My eyes slowly turn first to the office guy then to the man a few rows behind us. He is black and frankly dressed like a gangster. He probably has a gone or a weapon right? I lightly shake my head and inform myself it's okay, who attack a train with only a few people on it?

The light's above us flash and I snap my head up to see them buzz on and off until it finally goes almost completely black. At this point my breaths are becoming more shaky as well as my body. I at once pull out my cell phone and open it so the dull glow might give me some kind of light. Slowly I face it to the other two men to see how they are, or more like the looks on their faces. Both of didn't look so well.

The old guy looked sweaty and nervous, and the gangster look nervous and mad. I turned my attention forward as I heard noises a bit closer. Screams, some smashing. The screams are loud and pain filled like some kind of horror movie. I hear some smashing, more yelling now getting closer and closer.

I want to move, to run, knowing this is not save and whatever is hurting or maybe killing the other passengers is getting closer, but I can't. The glow from my cell phone finally goes out and I rush to close it and snap it open again. I point it forward and the glow on my phone turns on once again. My entire body goes stone cold at the site. There is a man at the door of the car.

He is rather tall, skinny, and wearing black ripped clothes. His Long jet black hair that reached his knees completely covered his eyes and only barley showed his mouth. It was so thin and flowing down is such a way it looked like black oil dripping down his body. But what really got me was what was all over him, this man was completely covered in blood.

Blood dripped down his hands, his legs but most of all his mouth. That is when I noticed his teeth, long and pointed, they looked as sharp as razors, like some kind of shark…of monster. I could hardly believe what was happening. No this was not real,

This kind of thing did not really happen. It only happened in books, and in stories. Then if this was a story, or a dream, would I feel this kind of fear? So awful whatever would happen would be paid in full by the fear I was feeling at that moment. The old guy in the suit jumped to his feet and turned to the door to run.

My mind was not able to keep up for in the very instant the old man tried to man a run for it the man was already ahead of him. The killer shot his entire arm through the mans chest and out the other end. The man stairs forward in shock in horror before couching up blood and yelling out in pain. I slammed my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tightly, yet tears did not form like I had expected. For some reason my emotions were not quite letting me feel the pain I should be feeling.

Everything just felt to impossible to really hurt me like it should. The killer pulled his arm back from the old mans chest and he clumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes completely dead. The killer slowly lifted his hand and licked the blood from his long thin fingertips. I could feel my chest, lifted and dropping further and faster. I see the mans head slowly turn to me and panic was starting to finally peek, until I heart a shot of a gun causing me to flinch and cover my ears.

A small stream of blood begins to flow down the wound this killers now has in his shoulder but he does not flinch, or give any sign of pain. Instead he slowly turns back to the gangster who is standing with a gun pointed at the man.

"You damn freak! Go to hell!" He screamed before shooting him again and again! Bullets flew through the killer but he was no dying! Instead he begun to walk over to him. The guy just kept shooting and shooting and the killer just kept not dying! What was he!

This was simply impossible! Like some kind of horrible nightmare! I slowly placed my pom on my heart as the shooter grew more and more fearful, his face expression slowly changing from angry to worried and frantic. Until finally the killer came to him and with one hand he threw him for rows back against the wall with an unpleasant splat. If I was going to get away this was my only chance.

I got up from my seat as fast as I could as my body shook hard from the complete horror. It's hard to move, hard to think, but I know I have to get away. I once on my legs run to the car door. I push my way through the half open stuck door and then stop dead in my tracks when I get into the next train car. There is blood across the walls, and elderly old lady dead on the ground, some middle aged guy on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Dark 2

I got up from my seat as fast as I could as my body shook hard from the complete horror. It's hard to move, hard to think, but I know I have to get away. I once on my legs run to the car door. I push my way through the half open stuck door and then stop dead in my tracks when I get into the next train car. There is blood across the walls, and elderly old lady dead on the ground, some middle aged guy on the other end.

I lightly gasp and put my hand on my mouth before completely turning around un able to look at it anymore. But as soon as I turn I find my view of the car I came from blocked. My head slowly pulled up, my mind not really wanting to see what I knew was there. As soon as my eyes landed on that hair covered face and that blood dripping mouth I was ready to run, but just as I thought about it my shoulder was taken with sharp nailed hands before I was shoved back onto a seat then against the window with a hard smash. It hurt, and I felt as thought I blanked out for a moment but with out and time at all I was lifted up so my feet could not touch the ground as the man took my other shoulder and pushed his face against me neck.

I remember his ice cold breath, his solid cold hands like rocks, before I felt horrible sharp pain inter my neck and I could not help but let out a pitiful little yell of pain. That's all I could think about, 'pain, pain, pain am I going to die? Is this my end? At least this is less painful than the others had died'. Everything turned dark with in only a moment yet I could still feel the pain and I wondered if I was dead.

I let out a small pain filled groan and turned. Oh my neck hurt, my body felt like solid iron. I slowly shifted before letting my eyes slide open. What happened? I must had fallen asleep against the window.

My entire body feels sore. As I finally get a good view of where I am I finally realize this is no dream. I shoot my body up and place a hand on my heart. Everyone was dead! Then why was I alive?

Wait..I was alive! And if I had any chance at all I had to get out! But as soon as I stand I find that my knees felt limp and heavy, I also had another problem. As soon as I was on my feet the man, the monster was in front of me. I lightly gasped and did not even have time to pull myself together before my arm was taken in a tight iron grip.

He then turned and begun to drag me through the train until we got to a window. The man took his fist and broke through the window with ease before yanking me over to him and flinging me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. My heart pounded against my chest fearing the worst. Then Woosh! We were on the top of the train, his landing was soft yet it still hurt my stomach. What was he? He was strong, fast and could cut through anyone.

He was like..like a vampire, but not soft spoken and sweet like in the movies. He was dangerous, a monster. I could hear myself lightly panting, blowing my hair to and from my face. I lifted my head as I started to hear sirens in the background and lightly panicked. But then wait, they were going to save me! I could be freed! Just as that begun thought started to make me feel better once again he jumped. Went slammed against my face as he lept far into the air. I gasped clinging onto him as hard as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

((Okay, so as you know this is kind of supposed to be a thing with Robin and Slade. Now just to let you know as things go on he might night seem as held together as Slade…oh..Slade is meant to be the bad guy. But I feel that this is Slade and this is how he might break someone..if they were both Samurai in my fantasy world..Also you might have noticed I have spelling and grammar problems. I'm sorry ): feel free to point them out so I can make it better..also sometimes I have trouble with pretense and pass tense..but I try!..and you can always decide they other people! Also I love to rp so if you like yaoi..or teen titans send me a pm (: ))

But what was it? It almost felt like…leather. Then something was put to my lips. My wonder is so great I slowly begun to push my eyes open. Everything seems cloudy and blurry, my eyes feel like rubbing again rubber and opening them burned even though it was ever so little.

It takes a moment but soon I realize, it is him! Silently my capture lifted my face a little more and pushed the object a little more against my dry lips. I then noticed it was a leather water pouch. Letting my heavy eyes slide shut I allowed my mouth to slowly droop open. Soon water pours into my leathery mouth.

I can't swallow the first mouth full. Instead my body rejects it and I cough it up. But just as I did he pulled the pouch from my lips to keep my from couching in the water. After calmed my coughing down he once again placed the mouth of the pouch to my lips and lifted it. Cold, soft water sloshed into my mouth and down my leathery cracked throat.

I begun to drink it, letting it soak every inch of my mouth before swallowing. Took as many mouthfuls as I can before it was brought away. He keeps a firm grip on my chin as I lightly cough, even with some blood dripped from my down and down onto his gloved hand. It was then when he lightly let go, letting my head lay back down limply as he whipped his hand on his hip. The man then slowly stood and turned to leave.

I knew what he was doing. He was keeping my alive just so I could suffer. Dying would be an escape, one he was not planning on allowing. After coughing once again I opened my mouth and whispered in a rusty, tired mumble…

"You plan to make me suffer… don't you?" I watched his feet as they lightly turned and he faced me once again.

"I do…"

"It won't work." I whispered wishing I actually believed it myself.

"We'll see" He answered calmly before un again turning and leaving me to boil under the sun. My situation was horrible but I did not want to just give up. I wanted to stay firm in the fact that my soul could not be beaten even when my body was. However I was not sure how much I believed this myself.

However I never suspected my mind would be put through such a challenge. The day came and went and as time passed slowly my hallucinations once again begun to consume my mind and I started to forget what was real and what was fake. As a human I could go about a week with out food, but only four days or so with out water. How long could my soul last? How much would it take?

I was already nearing the end of my rope when it came to sanity. It was the evening of the third day when it begun to rain. I opened my mouth and sucked down the droplets that rolled down my face getting as much water as I could this way. The rain also helped my dry skin but soon I begun to grow cold. Soon the rain and wind became more powerful and the droplets of rain became fierce even each one crashing down on my like small pebbles.

Each drop hurts slightly hitting my body with great speed. I just sat there, silently, watching the ground grow damp, then wet, then muddy, before a small puddle formed around me. Soon I begin to shiver and so violently my body aches and my jaw is sore from my teeth slamming against each other. Instead of death, I just got pain. I never really had anyone but never before had I felt so alone and so helpless.

A migraine bit at my head, causing me so much pain my eyes filled with tears which mixed with the water running down my face. But soon I heard the sound of sloshing. Slowly flexing my sore neck I lifted my heavy head and saw that man making his way to me. He makes his way to my slowly, at a steady calm pace before he finally stops a few feet from me. His eyes travel down my broken, filthy body and just that causes great shame causing me to lower my head.


End file.
